1412 and the Pandora Gem
by hinami-1412
Summary: 7th chapter up! (Finally!) The BO will do everything to get the Pandora gem. What is Kid to do? Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The only things I own is this ficand that's it!! . 

English words

"" Japanese words

1412 and the Pandora Gem

"So sorry!" Jodie-sensai said as her students protested loudly, "I'll only be gone a short while!"

Mori Ran raised her hand and asked, "Where are you going?" Suzuki Sonoko, Ran's friend, nodded in agreement.

Jodie-sensai winked,"That's a secret!" Her expression changed sinister a moment, but quickly disappeared. "But right now we have work to do! Go get them!" Which made the class start to protest again.

"I wonder who our subsitute is," Nakamori Aoko wondered outloud, looking around thoughtfully, "Too bad Tachibana-sensai isn't here because of her flu"

Kuroba Kaito shrugged, "She'll get over it. But I don't really care who our new teacher is" he put his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair, "Class is too easy as it is." (A/N: Come on! He has an IQ of 400! Of course it's easy for him! *mutters* Easy for him to get straight A's)

"I see," Koisumi Akako smirked, "Kaito is so smart he could be _Kid_."

"Eh?!" Aoko and Kaito said at the same time. Before Kaito could make up an excuse, Aoko shook her head and pointed at Kaito, "Kaito isn't Kid! Kid isn't as great a magician."

Saguru Habuka gave Kaito a knowing smirk, making Kaito scowl, "Kid would be easier to catch if that were true."

"Oh no! Sorry I'm late!" Jodie-sensai said as she entered the class. Making all the boys exclaim, "She's hot!"

Well, except Kaito and Habuka. Habuka was too polite to look at her low cut dress (A/N: *cough*Yeahright!*cough**glares at Jodie*). And Kaito knew if he made a comment like the other boys Aoko would hit him and call him a pervert. 

"Now then!" Jodie-sensai took out the attendance and started to take roll. When she got to Kaito's name she looked up and smiled at him. The other boys threw Kaito angry glances but Kaito felt cold. The smile she was giving him was sinister. It was down right frightening. "Kuroba Kaito?"

"Ah" he answered uneasily.

Jodie-sensai smiled sweetly, "Nice to meet you! Okay" and continued with the roll call.

Kaito fought the urge to shiver as she sometimes threw him cold smiles. _Whowho is she? _he thought, _What is up with her?!_

As she sinished up the attendance Jodie-sensai clapped her hands together. "Minna-san! Would you like to go on a little field trip?"

"Yeah!" the class cheered and quickly lined up at the door. 

"Let's go!" Jodie-sensai lead the class out the door, "We will be learning about"

Frowning, Kaito started following Aoko when Akako and Habuka grabbed his arms, "?"

"I don't trust her," Akako stated fiercely.

Habuka nodded in agreement, "She seems awfully suspicous. Do you know her?"

"Know her?!" Kaito was shaking now, with rage and trying to rid himself of the cold feeling he got from Jodie-sensai, "I've never met her before in my life!" An image of someone resembling her flashed in his mind but it was gone.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Aoko asked, sticking her head in the room, "Hurry!" And disappeared in the hallway.

The three followed her into the hallway and stepped outside to the awaiting class when they realized something. Aoko wasn't there! At that moment, an explosion shook the school and it burst into flames. The class began to scream and run farther from the school and Jodie-sensai tried to get their attention.

"Aoko is still in there!" Kaito exclaimed, dashing back into the building

*~To be continued~*

Hinami: Because I am evil and am making a chapter story! ^.^ Aren't you guys proud?

Kaito: *glaring* What's going to happen to Aoko?!

Hinami: Um I don't know? *notices Kaito is pretty pissed* Eek! UmPlease!! Review!! *runs off* I promise to update soon!!!


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: The only things I own is this ficand that's it!! . Stop reminding me!!!

English words

"" Japanese words

Author's Note: Yay! The second chapter! *squints* Although the first chapter didn't come out like I planned. The title should be bigger than the storybut do you guys like it so far?! I hope so! I promise it'll get better!!

1412 and the Pandora Gem

"Kuroba!" Akako started after him when Habuka stopped her, "What are you doing?! They can die in there!"

Habuka simply watched Kaito's disappearing figure before turning his gaze to Jodie-sensai. She had a knowing smile on her face giving Habuka chills. _I know she's familiar,_ he thought, _but where?_

Kaito put his sleeve to his face as the burning school made ambers and smoke sting his face, "Aoko!" he yelled over the roar of the flames, hopeing she could hear him over it.

"Kaito?!" she appeared before him. A smear of soot on her cheek, and either with tears or sweat. Knowing Aoko, she probably had been crying.

He inhaled slowly in relief, which wasn't a good idea when he breathed in smoke.. Composing himself he grabbed her arm, "Come on! Why are you still in the building anyway?!"

"Don't you yell at me Kuroba Kaito!" she protested, rubbing at her eyes, making soot smear her face more. And Kaito noticed something that also smeared with the soot. Something red. _Blood_. On the side of her head Aoko was _bleeding._

"Aoko" Kaito cursed under his breath as he grabbed her arm, "What happened?!"

"I heard someone call my name," she answered as Kaito pulled her along to the exit, "When the school shook I fell and hit my head," she coughed against the thicking smog, "But don't worry. It's just a small cut."

It was indeed not that big but exposed to the smoke and ash it wasn't good for the wound. No matter how small. He looked around, they needed to get out of there, the building was quickly going up in flames and it was getting harder to breath. So he came to one conclusion, even if Aoko would disagree. "Aoko" he picked her up in his arms, "Sorry about this"

"Eh?!" blushing, Aoko pushed against him, "What are you doing?!"

"You can't see it," Kaito answered, trying not to drop the protesting Aoko, "But the big inferno in front of us is the door."

Aoko stopped mid rant and turned her attention to the large flames. It was the door because behind it was the evacuated classes, teachers, and firemen with medical workers. "How are we going to get through there?" Something clicked in her mind, "Kaito, you're not"

"Trust me," Kaito winked down at her, "Just trust me."

She swallowed but circled her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. _That baka_, she thought,_ Tempting fate but_"I trust you," she said aloud.

"Alright," Kaito put on a cocky grin, one that Kid the Phantom thief would wear. Because, though he would die before admitting it, he was scared too. "Let's go!" and dashed toward the flames.

It brushed harmlessly around them before they fell outside of the burning building. Both gasped for breathes of clean air as the medical workers began to fuss over them.

"Are you guys alright?!" Akako and Habuka demanded, running up to help them.

Kaito helped a worker lay Aoko on a stretcher before turning to them, "Yeah, everyone else out safely?"

"Yes!" Jodie-sensai came up and looked worriedly from Aoko being loaded in the ambulance to the soot covered Kaito, "Kuroba-san, you should go to the hospital too. You probably breathed in a lot of smoke"

"" Kaito shook his head, "No I'm alright." He started to the ambulance to go to the hospital with Aoko when something caught his attention. A man in black. He wore a black hat over lond blonde hair, and she stared coldly at the scene, giving Kaito a quick glare before disappearing like a shadow.

Jodie-sensai smirked, making Habuka and Akako giver her frowns. Kaito had an emotionless expression on his face as he sat at Aoko's side and realized Habuka and Akako were there too. He gave them a forced smile before looking down at Aoko, who was blinking her large blue eyes at him.

"Thank you," Aoko smiled before drifting off. Kaito nodded, but felt lightheaded and swayed slightly. The medical worker noticed and began fussing over him but Kaito didn't care. He went unconscious.

*~ To be continued~*

Hinami: It gets more interesting later! I promise!! *clings to the Reader* PLEASE REVIEW!!! I BEG YOU!!! 

Conan: *sweatdrops* If you haven't noticed, all that chocolate she had earlier is kicking in

Hinami: Oh my gosh!! You aren't suppose to appear yet! And *screams* look at all this homework I have to do! *bows politely* Minna-san! I hope you review! *mutters* I hate math


	3. Kidnappers!

Disclaimer: Do we need one that much? We all know Detective Conan isn't ours! It belongs to the great Aoyama Gosha-sensai!

English words

"" Japanese words

Author's Note: Ohoho! The third chapter! But I promise~! Once I get past the boring beginning it'll be great! . Please review~! *blinks in shock* Look at the reviews I have! I thought I wasn't going to get any!! *sniffles* Thank you so much! You are so nice!!

1412 and the Pandora Gem

Kaito slowly opened his eyes but could only see darkness all around him. Though he felt he was standing on solid ground, there was only this abyss. "?" He asked to no one in particular, "Where is this?" His words only seem to echo but something started to form in front of him. At first it looked like a flickering picture but it began to focus and Kaito realized it was Aoko!

"Aoko?" Kaito asked, unsure if it was her or not. "Why are we here? Where is 'here'?"

She didn't even seem to notice him there until suddenly a gunshot rang out and Aoko screamed. She held her stomach as blood began to ooze out. 

"Aoko!" Kaito cried, he turned to the smoking gun, connected to an arm, to a chest, but he couldn't believe what he saw. The face was so many different people! Jodie-sensai, a woman that looked like Jodie-sensai but with long hair and no glasses, the man in black, and the man in the brown trenchcoat who called Kaito his father's name.

Then Kaito noticed something. He was dressed as Kid. In the his gloved hand lay a small crimsom gem. Though he had never seen it before Katio, now known as Kid, knew this was the Pandora gem. The gem of immortality his father lost his life over. The reason Kuroba Kaito awakened Kid the Phantom thief once more.

He clenched his fist and felt the Pandora gem crush into dust. Though it shouldn't have broke so easily, and if it did should pierce his skin, it only became dust. When Kid opened his hand, the dust was carried off by a breeze that wasn't really there and disappeared.

Suddenly, a sharp yank went through his chest, and Kaito Kid found himself flying backward in memories. Edogawa Conan, really known as Kudo Shinichi, Mori Ran, Hattori Heiji, Toyama Kazuha, and Haibara Ai really known as Miyano Shihothough Kaito Kid knew only a few of the people, the ones he didn't know he somehow saw and knew their names. _Why?_

"Are?" he opened his eyes and found himself laying in a hospital bed. _No more Kid, no Edogawa Conan, nobleeding Aoko. Aoko! Where is she?!_ Kaito looked wildly around but found Aoko peacefully sleeping in the bed next to his.

"Ah, you're awake?" Habuka asked, entering the room, Akako right behind him.

"" she balanced a tray of two cups of ice water and handed Kaito a cup, "Be careful next time."

He laughed softly as he took the offered cup, "I know" But that dreamhe drank slowly, letting the coolness go down his throat.

"Ah? Kaito? Habuka-kun? Akako-san?" Aoko blinked the last of sleep from her eyes and smiled at them, when she received a glass of ice water, she drank it down as Habuka and Akako explained to them what they missed.

It was little things like Kaito's mother and Aoko's father coming by and giving the doctors and nurses a headache. But that was just Inspector Nakamori giving them the hard time. And that since Kaito's and Aoko's wounds were minor, they could be released whenever they awoke. 

As Aoko, went behind a curtain to change into clothes offered to her, Akako whispered, "You saw that man didn't you?"

Kaito turned to her slowly, and nodded, "Yeah"

"We think he is connected with Jodie-sensai," Habuka said softly.

"" Kaito said nothing as Aoko came back dressed in a simple white shirt and jean shorts. 

She blinked at everyone, as if wondering why there was such a tension in the atmosphere, "What? What's wrong?"

Kaito gazed at the bandage on Aoko's wound and couldn't help but feel guilty about it. He had been told it was minor and Aoko wasn't in any danger but Kaito couldn't help but feel remorse. If that man started the fire, and Jodie-sensai's knowing glanceshe smiled, mask fit perfectly in place, "Of course. Everything is fine." He took a plain blue shirt and jeans suppiled to him before standing to change into them, his own words echoing in his mind, _Everything is fine. Is it?_

A woman hidden in the shadows chuckled softly to herself, "Gin," she smiled, "Have you found anything about the Pandora gem? Or Kaito Kid?"

Gin shook his head, "We're still looking for the Pandora gem. But are you having fun? Teasing the Kaito Kid?"

"Oh" the woman put mocking remorse on her face, "You make it sound like I'm a bad person"

"" Gin turned and walked out of the room.

The woman smiled softly as she took out a blood red rose, then in a flash she took out a knife and sliced the head clean off. She put the flat of the knife thoughtfully to her lips, "Well" she smirked, "Kuroba KaitoKaito KidLet's play a game. Who will get the Pandora gem first?"

"Eh?!" Edogawa Conan glared up at the grinning Hattori Heiji, "So you just _decided_ to come and _visit_?!"

"Sure!" Heiji grinned, "What's wrong with that?"

"" Conan had the urge to say, 'Everything' but decided against it as Ran and Toyama Kazuha entered the room.

"Thanks again for letting us stay! Sorry if it was so sudden" Kazuha glared at Heiji as she said this, "It was this ahou's idea."

Ran smiled, "No rpoblem Kazuha-chan."

Heiji frowned at Kazuha before whispering in Conan's ear, "Oi Kudo, why we are here is because of the organization that shrunk you"

"Eh?" Conan's eyes widened, "Where?! How?!"

Heiji picked up Conan under his arm like a sack or potatoes and dashed off, yelling after him, "We'll be right back!"

"HeHeiji!" Kazuha called after them.

Ran watched them run off, confused, "Conan-kun?!"

"Are you sure?!" Conan asked, surprised.

"Yeah" Heiji crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair as they waited for their food at a resturant (A/N: I was hungry when I wrote that! So sue me! Wait...No!), "A letter saying in English, A game to win for immortal life was given to the police station in Osaka and then sent here in Tokyo. Though there was no name I'm guessing it's the Black Organization because there was a suspicious in black with blonde hair. The police found out the figure put a bomb there but it was deactivated."

Conan frowned down at the food the waitress put in front of him, "Then it could have been themThe game for immortality?"

"We need to talk about Jodie-sensai and that man in black," Kaito said near to Conan and Heiji, he stuck his hands in his pockets, looking at Habuka.

Heiji turned to Conan, "Kudo"

But Conan wasn't paying attention. Jodie-sensaithe man in black? Either they were _very_ good actors for the Black Organization or they really knew something! "Ran did say Jodie-sensai left for awhile"

Kaito clenched his fists in his pockets, "A lot of things are starting to make sense"

"Onii-chan!" Conan ran up to him and put on a mask of child innocence, "I heard youneed help! I'm a detective! And so is Heiji-nii-chan!" Conan pointed to the approaching Osakan visitor, "What's the problem?"

Habuka raised an eyebrow at the "little boy" claiming to be a detective. Isn't that the kid when we met at Sunset Mansion? (A/N: See volume 31 for that.)

Kaito, a bit surprised, simply stared. In his mind, the appearance of Edogawa Conan triggered memories from his dream. _Edogawa Conan. Kudo Shinichi. Dream. Hattori Heiji. Dream. Aoko in dream dying. Black _"Wait!" he turned and dashed off, everyone else after him.

__

Aoko, Aoko, was all he could think about, _Black Organization! Jodie-sensai's knowing glances! Aoko!!_ As soon as he got to the Nakamori residence, he stopped. Eyes wide, all he could say was, "No"

Aoko's door was wide open, having been slammed out of it's hinges, and there was no sign of Aoko anywhere!

"Kuroba," Habuka ran up to him and stared at the scene, "Masaka"

Heiji and Conan caught up and frowned, _The Black organization had been here_

"No! Aoko!" Kaito cried, dashing into the house. As he ran up the stairs, Kaito was mentally screaming, _Not Aoko! They didn't take Aoko!!_ He burst into her bedroom and looked around. There didn't seem Aoko had stuggled but he could sense objects had been _put back_ in place, the entire room just had that chilling aura everywhere. Then he noticed a piece of paper on her desk. With shaking fingers, Kaito began to read it.

The others came into the room just in time to see Kaito angrily rip up the note before dropping himself on the floor.

Conan saw a piece of the note still in tack, _'Kaito Kid.'_

Kaito stared blankly at the floor, the note's words echoing, _'If you want her back. Find the gem of immortality Kuroba Kaito, noKaito Kid ne?'_

*~ To be continued~*

Hinami: Phew! I finished the third chapter! Has it got interesting yet? I know! If you review I'll give you this chibi doll! *holds up Conan*

Conan: Oi! I'm not a doll! Put me down! 

Hinami: *sniffles* But I need the reviews!! 

Conan: Oh gosh she's going to cry! *covers ears* Please review so I don't have to listen to her whine!

Hinami: *frowns* That's so mean


	4. Secrets Unfolded

Disclaimer: Do we need one that much? We all know Detective Conan isn't ours! It belongs to the great Aoyama Gosha-sensai!

English words

"" Japanese words

Author's Note: Okay! The fourth chapter! Has it been getting interesting so far? I hope so! I've been working hard on this story!! Please review! And I was informed I've been spelling Hakuba's name "Habuka" by Noreen-san! Thank you very much! I'm sorry for making that silly mistake. =_____= 

*~1412 and the Pandora Gem~*

Heiji frowned and began to pace, "So they aren't afraid to take hostages"

"Here," Haibara Ai came into the room and offered the emotionless Kaito a cup to tea.

Conan looked at Kaito suspicously, _NoThat couldn't be the Kaito Kidcould it?_

Hakuba frowned and thought, _This Black Organization want Kaito to do something for them. But what?_

They were all in Agasa-sensai's home, who was currently supplying imformation about the Black Organiztion that the group needed, or trying to anyway. "It seems to me," Agasa-sensai said after a moment, "They kidnapped your friend," he nodded to Kaito, who sat staring dully in his cup, "To find something. Do you have a clue on what it is?"

Kaito put the cup on the table and whispered, "The Pandora gem" _That's damn gem! I lost my father and now Aoko just because of a gem of immortality!!_

Ai looked up quickly, _The Pandora gem?_

Suddenly, Kaito stood and walked toward the door.

"Oi," Heiji said, stopping Kaito as he put his hand on the knob, "Where are you going?"

There was no reply, so Conan slid off his chair and stepped a few feet behind Kaito, "It's not your fault you know."

Kaito turned and smiled, _Poker face, always keep a poker face_, "I know that" he opened the door and walked out, "Thank you for your generosity but I need time to think." He closed the door with a soft click.

Hakuba started to get up as well when something caught his eye. Haibara Ai, the "little girl" was strangely pale, eyes wide in shock. Could a child look like that?

Quickly, Ai whispered something in Conan's ear before disappearing in the basement.

Heiji pulled his cap forward, like he always does when there was a case to be solved. And this was an important case, it was a life and death situation. "Agasa-sensai," he turned to the older man, "Can you please look up the 'Pandora gem'?"

Agasa-sensai nodded, "But that would be in ShiConan-kun's home. Is it alright?" He turned to Conan.

He nodded, "Hai!" a mask of "child innocence" spread on his features but it was just a mask too

"You have to stay here," Ai reappeared and held something behind her back, "Edogawa-kun, you have to stay here while minna-san go to your house."

Conan nodded, face serious, making Hakuba blink in surprise. _They didn't act like normal children! They seemedmore mature_

"Right!" Heiji grinned wide, "No problem! Let's go!:"

Agasa-sensai and Hakuba nodded. Though Hakuba gave the "children" confused glances. _No way they can be older than they seemcould they?_

Kaito Kid, the Phantom thief in white, soared above the city. _I need to find Aoko_he thought, surveying at a distance but not far away not to see someone that looked like Jodie-sensai, except with long hair and no glasses, just like in the dream. "" he swooped down into an ally nearby and made a disguise for himself. He wore all black just like they did and put a hat to hide his hair. He stepped out from the ally but kept hidden in the shadows, for once thankful _white_ was what he wasn't wearing. Thought like he once said, he didn't like wearing all black like a petty crook. (A/N: See the Shonen Sundaything.) Like the organization that was low enough to kidnap a person as innocent as Aoko

"You want her back don't you?" a voice interrupted his train of thought, "I know you're there"

He frowned and was once again dressed as Kaito Kid. His top hat hiding his bare eye but letting the light glare off his monocole. "You're disgusting," he spit out before he could stop himself. A soft voice in the back of his mind told him, _'Poker face Kaito. Poker face,'_ but he ignored it, "Where is she?" he asked coldly.

"No no!" the woman who had spoke shook her finger at him, "Not telling until you get the Pandora gem!" she smiled and winked.

Kid chuckled lightly to himself and smiled as well. But it was a cold smirk more than a smile, "The Pandora gemYou want it that much" then a memory came into his mind. Sharon Vineyard and her daughter Chris Vineyard has learned how to disguise themselves from the greatest magician in the world Kuroba Toichi. And Kaito remembered meeting them once. "You" Kid pointed at her, face blank, "Are Chris Vineyard"

She looked surprised a moment before nodding, "That's right Kuroba Kaito." She looked at someone behind him. Kid jumped in the air just as the spot he was in was covered in bullets.

Gin came up with a smoking gun in his hand, face emotionless. He fired at Kid who did flips as he dodged the bullets. All the while saying loudly, "You killed my father! And your own mother! Why?! Why do you want to live forever with the Pandora gem?!"

Chris smiled, though her mask was cracking, "I did kill them. Because they got in the way of me living forever!"

Kid felt a bullet pierce his shoulder but he showed no sign of feeling the pain. "Then why?" His flips and leaps were slowing, "Why would you?" Someone hit him forcefully in the ribs, making Kid fall and gasp.

Vodka came up and threw the pipe he had used to the side. Gin fired the gun and shot Kid's other shoulder, making Kid grit his teeth to the pain.

"Stop," Chris came up the wounded Phantom thief and smiled coldly, the same smile Jodie-sensai had given him, "I'll let you live for now. Won't you find the Pandora gem? For sweet little Aoko-chan?"

Kid gave her a glare before seeing darkness, their sinister laughing echoing all around him.

*~ To be continued~*

Hinami: Yatta! The fourth chapter! But minna-san! Please review! It would be very appreciated! 

Heiji: And how are you doing to get the Reader to do that ya?

Hinami: Simple! If they do they get to have your hat!

Heiji: WHAT?! IT''S MY HAT!! 

Hinami: *cowering* Ohow about getting to watch your kendo match against Okita-kun?

Heiji: *crossing his arms over his chest* Maybe 

Hinami: Please review! Onegi shimasu!


	5. Kudo Shinichi arrives!

Disclaimer: If it was mineMORE ROMANCE! YAY!

English words

"" Japanese words

Author's Note: Okay! The fourth chapter! Has it been getting interesting so far? I hope so! I've been working hard on this story!! Please review! And I was informed I've been spelling Hakuba's name "Habuka" by Noreen-san! Thank you very much! I'm sorry for making that silly mistake. =_____= But Rosethorn-chan reviewed! *waves at her* Hi!! Oh! And for people who want to see the match between Heiji and Okita, I need the time to write it. ^^;; Please be patient with me. 

*~1412 and the Pandora Gem~*

"Look at this!" Heiji cried happily, "I found it!"

Hakuba came up to him, "Thank goodness. There are a mountain of books here!"

Agasa-sensai laughed uneasily, "I wasn't sure where that kind of information would be"

"Well anyway," Heiji began, as Hakuba and Agasa-sensai crowded around him, "The Pandora gem is a legend. Says here it's inside a larger gem so you have to put it to the moon to see it inside. If it is the Pandora gem, a certain comet comes to Earth and makes the Pandora gem cry tears of immortality. So that means"

"That's why the Black Organization want it so much," a voice finished. Everyone turned to the voice and was greeted with Kudo Shinichi! 

"Who's that?" Hakuba asked bluntly, _That looks like that little kid Conan!_

"Ah, Kudo ya!" Heiji grinned, "So any clues on where the Pandora gem is located?"

Shinichi shook his head, "I don't know where it is. But I think we should have the girls with us."

"Shinichi-kun?" Agasa-sensai asked, surprised, _Ai-kun must have an anditote then. Has she grown too?_

Heiji swore, "The Black Organization! Of course! We have to go! Thanks Agasa-sensai! " He dashed out, Hakuba and Shinichi not far behind him.

"Kazuha!" Heiji burst into the Mori Detective Agency, "Oi! Where are you?!"

"Mou!" she appeared and frowned, "Don't be so loud ahou! Someone is hurt."

Hakuba stepped forward while Shinichi stayed to the side, unnoticed, "Who?"

She turned and signaled them to follow, "You'll see." They followed her to the living room when Ran almost ran into them, bandages in her hands.

"Are?" she blinked, "Hattori-kun? Who's that?" she pointed to Hakuba before turning her attention to Shinichi. Her eyes widened a bit, "ShiShinichi?"

He smiled softly and stepped forward, "Ran" he watched guilt faced when she almost dropped the bandages in her hands.

Ran had mixed emotions. _Beat him up. I missed him. Beat him upI missed him_, "Hhow?"

Shinichi looked at the ground, "I was worried." He looked up, "I'll tell you everything later. Is it alright if you wait?"

Hakuba raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to Heiji, "I don't know how but that's the little boy Conan huh?" he whispered. Heiji wanted to say something but his silence proved Hakuba's theory correct so he just followed Kazuha to the couch and was surprised at what he saw. It was the Kaito Kid! His top hat and monocole were still on, hiding his face a bit and his shoulders were bandaged under his bloodied, tattered suit. "Oi!" Heiji called to the others, "Look!"

Shinichi smiled at Ran and whispered, "I promise I'll tell you." Making her nod, teary eyed but happily smiling none the less. He walked to where Heiji was and blinked in surprise. _Kid the Phantom thief?!_

Hakuba looked at the girls, "What happened?"

"We were looking for Hattori-kun and Conan-kun but found Kid the Phantom thief instead," Ran said casually, like it was normal.

"Should we?" Heiji looked at the others before shaking his head, "We should try catching him on better fairer grounds ya?" Hakuba reluctantly nodded while Shinichi noticed did look like Kuroba Kaito

Kid's eyes opened slowly and focused on them all watching him before making a move to sit up but wincing, "You"

"We bandaged your wounds," Ran and Kazuha said matter of factly.

"Sou desu," Kid frowned and touched his hat, as if thinking it wouldn't be there.

"And no one knows your identity," the 3 detectives said sighing.

Kid smiled as he tried to lift himself up, only wincing in the process, so he leaned back and sighed. He looked at him curiously, rubbing his side, "Why didn't you see who I really am? It would have been easier for you."

"Because you're hurt," Ran said, Kazuha nodding in agreement, "The detectives can catch you when you are better."

Kid blinked slowly before looking forward, face blank, _I wonder if Aoko would say the same thing_ he looked away, _Aoko_

"Why were you beaten up like that?" Hakuba asked, a bit concerned. _No one has ever done that to the Kid before_

The Phantom thief was quiet a moment before looking at the group of people areound him. He sat up despite the pain and said softly, "Something was stolen from me"

That caught Shinichi's attention. He turned to Heiji who nodded. _Then he is_

Kid stood and was fixing his tattered clothes, walking toward the door, "I need to go," he turned to them and grinned, "Thank you for your help." He stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"Wait a minute!" Shinichi, Heiji, and Hakuba ran to the door and went outside, but there wasn't a sign of the Phantom thief.

Kaito Kid walked home slowly, holding his left shoulder. He was surprised when Akako appeared before him, "Eh?"

She handed him a small vial, "I promise it's not cursed. It'll help if you're wounded," she looked at him holding his shoulder, "But I think I'm a bit late."

He chuckled lightly, "You're quite good in understatement," he took the offered vial, "Do you have an idea where the Pandora gem is?" He asked as he drank from the vial, feeling refreshed and healed. "I thought black magic wasn't in the healing category" he said aloud thoughtfully, putting the rest of the potion in his jacket.

"It isn't," she smirked at his surprised look, "I had to bend a few rules to make it." She looked down frowning, "But the Pandora gem"

He looked up from inspecting his healed shoulders, "Hm?" He put the bandages in his pocket.

"The Pandora gem" Akako said, her bangs hiding her face, "is"

*~ To be continued~*

Author's note: I'm sorry it's a bit shorter than my other ones but I've been very busy lately and I helping a friend of minecope with the fact that her step-dad is dying from his cancer. I'm sorry very much for the delay butI'm sure you understand. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you get the chance to review.


	6. The Pandora gem

Disclaimer: I own some of the mangabut that's it.

English words

"" Japanese words

Author's Note: I meant to say the chapter I just posted is the 5th chapter. So now we're on the 6th! Yay! I'm trying to speed up in getting new chapters out but it's a bit hard with all my homeworkWell read and review! For those of you who did review, thank you very much! And a kind reviewer showed me I did rush a bit of things and I'm terribly sorry about that. But since I'm a rookie writer (*bows her head*) I just wanted to center around the main characters. And I know Habuka finding out Shinichi was Conan was rushed too but when Ai told Conan to stay behind and suddenly Shinichi arrives, that's why it's a bit easier to get than. Isn't it? . I'm sorry! I'll stop babbling and let you read it! But remember readers! I'm a rookie! So be gentle please.

*~1412 and the Pandora Gem~*

"You said you would!" Ran frowned, "Shinichi! You're gone for such a long time and when you come back you won't say why?!"

Shinichi sweatdropped, "Anonow is not the time though Ran."

Heiji sighed and turned to Kazuha, "Listen, we need to leave. Somewhere safe but not here."

"Eh? Why?" Kazuha asked, "Is the same person who hurt the Kaito Kid after us or something?"

"_What_?!" Heiji's eyes widened, "How do you know that?!"

Kazuha's eyes widened too, "You mean it's true?! I thought you were joking or something!"

Hakuba watched all these "love exchanges" before standing. "Let's go to my home. I'm pretty sure that will be a bit safer."

"Great!" Shinichi said, glad to put off telling Ran about who Edogawa Conan really is, "Let's go!"

Kaito Kid covered his face with his hand, "Nono," he looked up, "Are you sure?"

"My spell books are never wrong," Akako huffed, trying to hide the concern for him and Aoko in her voice.

"" Kaito's face was blank, remembering something that happened a long time ago.

Flashback:

A lonely little girl sat dully under the shade of a sakura tree, dressed in a pink kimono and lavender obi. She fiddled with a pink ribbon that use to be in her hair. But what was the point? No one was there for her. Kaito's mother had been kind enough to help her with the kimono and do her hair in a ponytail. But Aoko's father was so busy chasing the Kid.

Kaito found her, he was dressed in a blue hakama, he noticed she was upset so he ordered her to hold out her hand. She looked at him curiously but did as told. Kaito took her hand and gave her a wink beofre covering it with a hankerchief. With a grin, and a "Ta-da!" there lay a rock the size of a baby's fist.

It didn't look all that special as Aoko turned it around in her hands. Then she noticed something that contrasted with the normal background. A small crack lay in the middle of the rock making Aoko see a small gem. Her face lit up and she tightly hugged Kaito, despite his protests of course. She grabbed his hand and led him to the crowded Sakura festival grounds.

End Flashback:

For the first time, that memory turned Kaito Kid's blood cold. He asked a favor to Akako, nodded at her at her reply and started off to Aoko's house.

In a dark room, Aoko lay sleeping, a smile was on her lips as memories flooded back to her.

__

"Are you okay?"

""

"Hold out your hand."

"Eh?"

"Come on! Okay, one two three! Ta-da!"

"Wai! It's so pretty! Thank you Kaito!"

"Ooi! Get off!"

Shinichi put a hand to his chin thoughtfully, "Where would the organization be?"

"" Ran frowned, "What organization?"

He sighed, he'd have to tell her sooner or later. He led into another room, saying, "I'll tell you."

Kazuha blinked, "I don't get it either. What organization?"

"Ah" Heiji scratched his head, looking away, "Well"

"What?!" Ran's voice interrupted him, "Shinichi! That isn't an excuse!"

Shinichi came running out of the room, Ran not too far behind, "I was trying to protect you!" he protested.

Tears were running down her cheeks, thought that didn't stop her from being angry with him, "But to keep that a secret! II was always worried about you when you were right under my nose!"

"They would have killed you if they knew you were connected with me!" Pain and guilt filled his eyes as she stopped and listened carefully, "I rather have you alive and worrying than dead!"

Ran wiped her tears with the back of her hand, silent a moment before smiling, "Well now I know, and I'm going to help you whether you like it or not!"

He smiled widely, as if she had just given him what he's always wanted, what he just got. Her trust. Her. "I wouldn't want it any other way"

The forgotten members of the group interrupted them, making them blush. Hakuba coughed and turned away as it if giving them permission to hug and kiss. Kzuha sighed and said how romantic it was. While Heiji grinned and asked, "When's the wedding?"

"You shouldn't be here," Akako said, startling them, "You need to go where the organization are. Aoko needs all the help she can get to be saved." She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, "I'm going, anyone want to join me?" Everyone nodded and followed her out the door. However, no one was aware of the shadow watching them with emotionless eyes.

*~ To be continued~*

Hinami: *laughing evilly* I'm leaving you at a cliffhanger! Leave you at a suspense!

Ran: ^^;; Hinami-chan had a little too much chocolate.

Shinichi: *raises eyebrow* A little? 

Hinami: *nibbles on a chocolate bar* Hm? Oh! Please review!


End file.
